jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
The World Is Not Enough (novelisation)
The World is Not Enough is the official novel adaptation of the film of the same name. The book was penned by then-current Bond novelist, Raymond Benson, from the screenplay by Neal Purvis, Robert Wade and Bruce Feirstein. It was Benson's fourth James Bond novel, following his adaptation of Tomorrow Never Dies and several other short stories. Plot The novel follows the plot of the film rater closely. Despite this, several alterations or additions to the story line were made, many of which stem from the first draft of the screenplay. *The novel opens with Bond recalling M briefing him on the Bilbao assignment. *The MI6 operative who was killed for the classified report is revealed to be 0012, a rookie agent. Likewise, during the MI6 staff conference at Castle Thane, the female assassin working under Renard is identified as Giulietta da Vinci. *A deleted scene from the film where Renard confers with Giulietta is retained. *The sniper rifle used to eliminate the remaining thug at the Bilbao office is identified as a gas powered FN FAL from Belgium. The actual weapon that appears in the film's aforementioned deleted scene is a Romanian FPK sniper rifle. Likewise, many of the weapons to be explicitly identified throughout the story are changed from their onscreen counterparts. *It is revealed that Elektra King's mother was Sir Robert's second wife, who died from complications of cancer. *The time between Elektra's kidnapping and the events of the book is given to be approximately one year. *In the film, Elektra was held hostage somewhere near Cyprus. The novel changes the location to Dorset. *Several snippets of dialogue are slightly modified from the exchanges heard in the film while some omitted quips from the original script are retained. *All deaths are depicted in a much more graphic manner, especially Dr. Arkov's, who is described to have had his head blown off by Renard's henchman. *Davidov's first name is given as Sasha. *Mr. Bullion's true name is revealed to be Maurice Womasa and is stated that he is of Somali ethnicity. Likewise, Gabor is said to hail from Fiji. *Bullion is written as a larger, more menacing character than in the film. *Bond meets Elektra before she negotiates with the rioting villagers. *It is revealed that Renard is present during Bond and Elektra's first meeting, spying on them from afar. *At Zukovsky's casino, Elektra "looses" the one million dollars in a rigged game of Blackjack instead of a one-card draw game. *A scene from the early draft of the script is used where Renard is perched atop a neighboring building, observing Bond and Elektra as they leave the casino. *Elektra reveals that her earlobe was mutilated while in bed with Bond as opposed to much later in the story. *The henchman who meets Bond at the airstrip is given the name Trukhin and a much more prominent role throught the story. *As described in the script, Renard is said to be wearing a Russian Army uniform at the nuclear facility as opposed to the blue jumpsuit he wears in the film. *In the novel, Colonel Akakaeivich is paid off by Renard to look the other way as the terrorists attempt to steal the warhead. He is ultimately killed when he demands that Renard give him his money as per their agreement. *The nuclear submarine is changed from a Victor III Class to a Charlie II Class. *During Renard and Elektra's sex scene, Elektra covers herself up in a robe as opposed to the ornate shawl seen in the film. *A brief scene is added where Elektra tries to justify her actions to herself, as well as ponder about her feelings towards Bond and Renard. *Elektra places the Garotte chair in her bedroom as opposed to the sitting room. *Elektra does not kiss Renard before he boards the submarine. *Zukovsky is the one who kills Gabor. *Shortly after Bond escapes Elektra's torture chair, he checks the wounded Zukovsky's pulse, implying that he may have survived. *An entire chapter is dedicated to Renard pondering his life and recapping Elektra's kidnapping. It is revealed that Renard's men did indeed die during the affair, but at the hands of Renard himself. *Elektra dies on the upper level balcony of Maiden's Tower as opposed to her bedroom. She also begins to softly sing a lullaby as she slowly perishes. *During the final fight, it is explained that the bullet in Renard's brain is close to reaching the central cortex and his final moments are at hand. It is described that the effects of this are ironically excruciating and debilitating, leaving Renard severely weakened. Due to this, Bond is actually able to subdue him in what would have originally been an extremely one-sided altercation. *Upon being rescued from the Maiden's Tower, M reconvenes with the rest of her staff back at the SIS building in London as opposed to the film where she returns to Castle Thane. Gallery 1132332.jpg|US Edition cover. The World is Not Enough Concept.jpg|Unused concept cover art by David Scutt. World Is Not Enough, The World Is Not Enough, The Category:Spin-Off Works